The Third Man
by imdrowninginfootwear
Summary: Set during 6.03. Destiel. Sam has his soul, Dean isn't dating Lisa. When Sam finds out about Cas liking Dean he has to promise to keep it secret.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is set during episode 6.03 (The Third Man). For the purposes of this story Dean is no longer with Lisa, Sam has his soul, and I won't be following the case they were on at all.**

* * *

><p>"So what, you like him better, or something?" Asked Sam.<p>

"Dean and I do share a more profound bond. I wasn't going to mention it," Replied Castiel.

Sam grinned thinking he'd have to remember this for later.

When Dean was out that night hitting on anything that moved at a local bar Sam decided to call Cas.

"Dear Castiel, I know you only come for Dean, but we need to talk," Said Sam.

He waited a few minutes before he decided to continue his prayer, "It's Dean. He's in trouble so get your ass down here."

Cas instantly appeared.

"Seriously?" Asked Sam.

"Where's Dean?" Cas asked sounding concerned.

"Don't disappear, but he isn't here," Said Sam. "He's fine, but we need to talk."

Cas sighed and said, "I'm busy."

"Do you like Dean?" Asked Sam not so bluntly.

The angel of course didn't understand the question, "Of course I like Dean. He's my friend. Do you think I would have rebelled for him and risked my life if I didn't?"

"No Cas, do you like-like him? The way that I liked Jess or Dean liked Lisa," Sam tried again. He noticed that Cas's lip did a quick snarl at the mention of Lisa.

"Of course not," Cas said sounding very unconvincing.

"You're lying and it's obvious," Said Sam.

"You can't tell him," Cas said seriously. "Or you'll find that you won't like me when I'm mad."

"What are you the Incredible Hulk?" Asked Sam.

"What's an Incredible Hulk?" Cas asked confused.

"Never mind," Said Sam. "I won't tell him if you start actually showing up when I call you."

"But-" Cas complained.

"Fine, I'll just go have a little conversation with Dean," Said Sam.

"Fine," Cas said knowing if he tried to prevent Sam with his angel powers Dean would know something was up.

Sam just grinned happily.

"Can I go now?" Asked Cas.

"I guess so," Before Sam could even finish the sentence Cas was gone.

He went to the nearest bar, figuring that would be where Dean is. He made sure to stay invisible to the humans.

When he spotted Dean, or his human as he liked to think of him, he immediately walked over.

Dean was hitting on a blonde girl in her early twenties who was too busy flaunting her new chest.

When Dean went to go take a sip of his beer Cas gently tipped the drink so it would spill all over the other man's pants.

"Dammit," Said Dean, then he winked at the floozy and added. "Guess we'd better get me out of these pants."

The girl nodded and agreed quite easily, "Let's go back to my place."  
>"Alright," Said Dean grinning.<p>

When Dean got into his car Cas got in the backseat. When he turned his car on Justin Bieber's voice came blaring from the radio thanks to the angel.

"What the hell?" Asked Dean as the girl giggled.

"Aww, you like Justin Bieber? That's so cute! So do I," Said the woman in the passenger seat.

Cas realized that it was going to be hard to keep him from sleeping with her since everything he was doing seemed to only help Dean get in her pants. Plus he had to be subtle about this so Dean wouldn't realize something was causing these incidents and try to hunt it or find out what it is.

_I guess that means giving her a seizure_, decided Cas.

He wasn't very good at coping with his jealousy and he figured if he put his hand on Dean to cause medical problems with him he would notice.

_Wait a second, I've got a better idea, _thought Cas.

He decided that he'd wait until the woman put her hand on him, and she'd touch him where her hand was to work his angel mojo.

When she put her hand on his thigh Cas awkwardly reached past Dean's upper body to place his hand there as well.

His work was done so he decided to go back to the hotel room where he had left Sam to wait to hear the results of his plan.

"Woah Cas!" Said Sam closing his laptop quickly. "You've got to give a guy some warning."

"I do not care if you were watching porn," Cas said sitting on Dean's bed.

"Okay, so why are you here?" Asked Sam.

"Do I need a reason?" Cas asked tilting his head to the side.

"No, it's just usually you only come for something serious," Said Sam.

Cas held back a smile, the younger Winchester was playing into Cas's hand perfectly.

"You seemed disappointed earlier when you were asking if I like Dean better," Said Cas. "So I thought maybe we could spend some more time together in order to become better friends."

Everything about the way Cas was behaving was so innocent, but what the Winchester brothers didn't know was he had picked up a lot from his time with the brothers. He still doesn't understand a lot of references, but he does understand some things. He just plays innocent because it's easier that way, especially since even when he does know what's going on they treat him like a child. And sometimes the innocent act came in handy like how he was convincing Sam to let him wait there. Of course he could stay there invisibly, but this way he has an alibi and gets to be part of the action.

About an hour later Dean walked into the hotel room, beer in hand looking pissed off.

"What's wrong with you?" Asked Sam.

"Wouldn't I like to know," Said Dean.

Cas was beaming on the inside, his plan had worked. He made sure to remain perfectly serious looking.

"What happened?" Sam pushed.

"Look I'm not telling you. I'm nowhere near that drunk," Said Dean taking another swig of his drink. "Besides you'd just laugh."

"If I laugh you can sack me as hard as you want," Sam offered assuming he could keep a straight face. He really wanted to know what was wrong with his brother.

Dean grinned, "That _would_ be fun."

"So are you going to tell me?" Asked Sam.

Dean chugged the rest of his beer, then grabbed another from the mini-fridge. He chugged the entire bottle then turned back towards Sam.

He didn't want to say it in front of Cas, but he figured he wouldn't understand anyways. And he did _really_ want to kick Sam in the nuts.

Dean sighed then admitted, "I couldn't get it up."

Sam broke into laughter, then clasped his hand over his mouth, immediately regretting it.

Dean kicked him in the crotch, hard, then grabbed another drink.

"I don't understand, get what up?" Cas pretended while laughing on the inside.

"It's a big kid term," Said Dean.

"I'm older than you are," Said Cas, offended.

Dean just ignored him.

"Whatever it is it'll be okay," Cas said placing his hand on Dean's shoulder to put him back to normal, pretending it was an act of comfort.

What Cas wasn't expecting was Dean to respond immediately.

"I'm gonna umm go for a shower," Dean said awkwardly, fleeing the room.

Sam was still laying on the floor from Dean's kick.

"Are you alright?" Asked Cas, honestly concerned. He hadn't wanted to hurt the younger Winchester, he had just wanted to keep Dean from sleeping with the blonde woman.

"His kick is worse than the machine in Gabriel's game show," Sam complained.

"Do you want me to leave?" Asked Cas unsure of what to do.

"Yeah," Sam said sounding apologetic.

When Dean walked out of the bathroom he found Sam laying on one of the beds icing his crotch and began to laugh.

"At least mines there for something," Said Sam.

Dean immediately shut up as a frown formed on his face.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: Please read and review! My original plan was to write a story that was a one-shot of romance without humour. But I still haven't gotten to a lot of the stuff and my brain decided Cas needed to be jealous. So now this story will have humour and multiple chapters. Thanks for reading :D**


	2. Chapter 2

That night Sam woke up to Dean's sound effects from one of his 'happy dreams'.

The boys already had a rule that they were allowed to wake each other up when that happened as it is hugely awkward for everyone involved.

As Sam was walking over to Dean's bed he heard 'Cas' mixed in with the other noises.

Sam pushed Dean straight out of the bed.

"What?" Asked Dean from where he now was laying on the floor.

"Keep your dreams to yourself," Said Sam.

"Sorry," Dean said getting back into his bed.

There was a pause after Sam went back to his own bed before he casually threw in, "And you mentioned a name this time."

"I did?" Dean asked worriedly. "Who's?"

"Oh you know who's," Said Sam. "Interesting your dreaming about a certain pretty-boy angel."

"Don't tell him," Said Dean. "It was just a weird dream. Besides even if you told him he wouldn't understand what you meant."

"I didn't say anything about telling him," Said Sam. "You sure are on edge. Are you positive it was just a 'weird dream' and not a regular dream occurrence?"

"Can we stop talking about my dream sex?" Asked Dean uncomfortably.

"Dream sex? With Cas?" Sam asked.

"Just shut up," Dean said throwing a pillow.

"Fine," Sam agreed and the pair went back to sleep.

The next morning the first thing that Dean saw when he opened his eyes was Cas.

"You're one creepy ass angel," Dean said sitting up. "How long have you been there?"

"Not long," Cas responded. "I was about to wake you up."

Something told Dean the other man was lying, but he decided to drop it.

He turned to see the other bed was empty and asked, "Where's Sam?"

"Right here," Sam said from the table. "You must still be drunk."

"Possibly," Dean agreed when he realized that he didn't feel like he had slammed his head through a block of cement. "So why is Cas here?"

"Thanks Dean," Cas said sarcastically.

"Well?" Dean prodded.

"I'm hiding," Cas admitted. "From Raphael."

"Because the angels would never think to check if you're with the Winchesters," Dean said sarcastically.

"It doesn't matter because of the carvings on your ribs," Cas pointed out.

"So you weren't about to wake me up?" Dean asked. "You were just watching me sleep?"

"Sleep fascinates me," Cas admitted. "I can't sleep."

"It's really not that fun," Dean said.

"You seemed like you were having a pretty good time in your dream last night," Sam said suggestively.

"Shut up Sam," Dean said throwing an empty can, which was on the bed-side table, towards his brother.

Sam easily dodged it and replied, "What's the matter? Don't want to share your dreams with the group? Just because you had a weird dream doesn't mean you should keep throwing things at me."

Dean gave his brother the finger.

_What dream? _Cas wondered. _And why is he hiding it from me?_

That afternoon Dean was napping on the bed, so Sam convinced Cas to go with him to get something to eat so they could talk.

"You need to ask Dean out," Sam said.

"Excuse me?" Cas asked shocked.

"He likes you," Sam said. "He'd kill me if he knew I told you, but it's true."

"And you're telling me because . . ?" Cas questioned.

"I don't feel like watching you two dance around the topic forever," Sam said.

"Dance around the topic? That means avoid it right?" Cas asked.

"Wow, you're actually right," Sam said shocked.

"Are you lying?" Cas asked.

"Why would I set it up so that we could have a huge awkward situation between you two?" Sam asked.

"Because you aren't my favourite," Cas responded simply.

"Well that's not why I'm doing it," Sam said. "So are you going to talk to him?"

"Fine, but if this goes badly I'm smiting you," Cas informed him.

"Then Dean better not wimp out," Sam said. "I think you should go back without me and tell him. I'll stay here with the car so he can't leave."

"Why would he leave?" Cas asked.

"Dean isn't good at handling emotional situations," Sam explained. "But seriously go now because I'm not going to sit around here all day while you get up the nerve."

"Fine, I'd rather tell him than sit here with you and have this conversation anyways," Cas said before disappearing.

"You couldn't have zapped away from somewhere less public?" Sam asked as people around him murmured about how the man in the trench coat seemed to have dissolved into thin air.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: Please read and review! If you review Dean might get to have more 'happy dreams'. I hope you guys liked this chapter and thanks for reading.**

**An extra-special big super ginormous thank you goes to Paulathe Cat and Gothicragdoll for reviewing last chapter. You two are epically awesome :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Dean was laying watching TV when a man suddenly appeared just inches away from his face.

"Jesus Cas. I thought I told you to start warning me before you show up," Dean said. "Don't you ever knock?"

Cas narrowed his eyes, but didn't mention the blasphemy.

"So what are you doing here anyways? I thought you were out with Sam," Dean said.

He moved to take a big swig of his drink.

"Dean I'm in love with you," Cas responded bluntly.

Dean did a giant spit-take that landed all over Cas.

Cas wiped the alcohol off of his face and said, "That wasn't really the response I was expecting."

"Was this more like it?" Dean asked giving the angel the finger.

Cas tilted his head adorably in confusion.

"I'm gonna kill Sam," Dean said as he moved to sit further away from the angel.

"Why?" Cas asked as he thought the same thing.

"Why do you think? For telling you about my dream," Dean said, lacing his response with sarcasm.

"What dream?" Cas asked sitting down next to Dean.

Dean got up and sat down on Sam's bed and growled, "Don't play stupid. . . See the thing that pisses me off the most is that you went along with his plan. It doesn't surprise me that he'd try and rub it in my face, but the fact that you'd do this. . ."

"Do what?" Cas asked standing up and going to move closer to Dean.

Dean slid off the bed and backed away to the door saying, "Don't do that."

"Do what?" Cas asked confused. This wasn't at all how Sam said this would go.

"Stop trying to move closer to me," Dean said.

Cas froze mid-step.

"I'm leaving," Dean said while opening the door.

"You won't get very far, Sam still has the impala," Cas told him.

"Well then I'll walk somewhere," Dean said moving to walk out the door.

Cas grabbed his sleeve and pulled him back into the room.

He locked the door and melted the metal so that Dean couldn't unlock it. He then went and sealed the windows the same way and made the glass unbreakable.

"So what you're just locking me in here?" Dean asked.

"Yes, until we get this sorted out," Cas responded. He realized it wasn't the maturest option, but Dean wasn't being overly mature either. He didn't really care at this point about mature, he only cared about figuring out what the hell was going on.

"Well then you're going to have to sit for a while," Dean responded. "You aren't the first dick-bag angel I've had to put up with. Remember what happened when Zachariah tried to make me say yes? Didn't work out so well for him."

"Dean-" Cas tried, but the older Winchester brother just flopped onto the bed shutting his eyes and blocking out the angel.

He began to hum Metallica to himself to drown out the speaking.

Cas sighed, then disappeared.

Dean shyly opened one eye and was happy to see that Cas was gone. He instantly walked over to the door, but saw that there was no hope of getting out that way.

He then grabbed a chair and threw it at the window with no luck. The chair bounced back and fell to the ground.

"Dammit," He muttered to himself.

He stood there for a few minutes before he had another idea.

He quickly pulled his phone out of his pocket and called Sam.

Cas had just finished explaining what was going on to Sam and quickly asked, "So what should I do?"

"Stop appearing and reappearing in the middle of a restaurant," Sam answered.

"What should I do about Dean?" Cas asked unamused.

Sam opened his mouth, but was interrupted by his phone ringing.

"That's him," Sam said before answering the phone.

"Cas locked me in the hotel room," Dean immediately said. "Don't you think your prank is going a little far?"

"What prank?" Sam asked.

"Sending Cas to tell me he loves me," Dean said angrily.

"I did send him, but it's not a prank," Sam said. "He actually loves you, I think he's a little offended by your reaction."

"Why should I believe you?" Dean asked.

"Fine, don't," Sam said. "Sit in that room forever."

"Talk him out of keeping me here," Dean told him.

"Did he say why he's keeping you there?" Sam asked.

"No," Dean responded.

"Are you sure?" Sam asked. He knew that Dean was lying from Cas's story.

"He said that he was keeping me locked up here until we 'get this sorted out'," Dean replied.

"Well then maybe that's what you have to do," Sam replied.

Dean could hear the innocent shrug in Sam's tone and asked, "He's there right now, isn't he?"

"Maybe," Sam responded.

"You're a terrible liar," Dean told him. "And you're only trying to convince me to listen to him, great."

He hung up the phone and quickly dialled Bobby's number.

"You alright Dean?" Bobby asked.

"No Cas has me under angel lock-down," Dean responded.

"He what?" Bobby asked, but before Dean could answer Cas took the phone out of his hand and hung up.

"You know you're really getting on my good side with this," Dean said sarcastically.

"I have to convince you I'm not lying," Cas responded. "And that requires you listening so you have to be here."

"You have to convince me that you aren't lying about what? That you, Castiel, angel of the lord are in love with _me_?" Dean asked. "Dean Winchester, the epitome of sinning?"

"You aren't the epitome of sinning," Cas responded. "And yes, that is what I need you to believe."

"You know this joke really isn't funny anymore," Dean responded.

"I'm not laughing," Cas pointed out.

"You know what? If the whole goal of this is to embarrass me then fine," Dean said. "I'll say it, I'm in love with you. Now can you just leave me alone and stop taunting me?"

"I'll leave if you want," Cas responded. "But I'm not taunting you."

Cas walked over and gently pecked Dean on the lips before disappearing.

Dean sat there shocked, suddenly not so sure that he did want the angel to leave.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: Please read and review! I'm debating leaving it here or there might be one more chapter. Thanks for reading.**

**An extra-special thanks goes to darkphoenix2345 and Luciel89 for reviewing last chapter :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Dean laid on the bed thinking as he waited for his angel to return.

After a few minutes he realized that it wasn't going to happen unless he did something so he sat up and began to pray, "I pray to Castiel who may or may not hate me right now and who I was a major dick to. Get back here so we can talk or you can at least let get me out of this room."

Dean opened his eye to have no sign of the other man so he closed his eyes and fell back onto the bed. Only it wasn't the bed he hit.

He opened his eyes to find that he was laying with his head in Cas's lap while Cas looked down at him.

Dean quickly sat up and awkwardly muttered, "Didn't see you there."

He thought of the look Sam would be giving them if he had seen. Fuck Sam though, he decided as he moved his thoughts back to the room.

Cas was sitting in the same spot and hadn't moved or spoke since he had shown up.

Dean suddenly had an uncontrollable urge to make him blink instead of staring at him so he threw his hand out, stopping just in front of Cas's face.

"Why didn't you flinch?" Dean asked. "You need to blink, you're creeping me out."

Cas made a point of blinking before responding, "I trust you and I know you would never hurt me. That's why I didn't flinch." He didn't mention that even if Dean had hit him it wouldn't have hurt.

Dean sat there letting the words sink in while Cas went back to his statue pose.

That pissed him off so he stuck his hand out again and this time closed Cas's eyes for him. When he moved to pull his arm back Cas grabbed his wrist and pulled him closer into a passionate kiss.

"I'm pretty sure angels aren't supposed to do that," Dean said with a grin after it was over.

"Angels aren't supposed to do a lot of things that I do," Cas said with a shrug.

"I guess I'm corrupting you well then," Dean responded.

"More than you know," Cas said thinking about some of the things he had done to keep Dean away from different women.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dean asked not sure he liked the look on the angel's face.

"Nothing," Cas said doing his best innocent act.

Dean pinned him down and said, "I don't believe you and you're going to tell me."

"Nope," Cas replied.

"You're forgetting who you're dealing with here," Dean said. "I'm a certified torture master."

Cas looked confused, but Dean just leaned down and began to kiss at the angels neck.

"I don't think this counts as torture," Cas said.

Things were just getting good when Dean got up and laid down on Sam's bed shutting his eyes as he responded, "That's what you could have if you tell me."

"I'm not going to crack that easily," Cas responded. "You're forgetting that I still have you on lock-down." Besides Cas was very aware that he wouldn't be getting _any_ of that if he told Dean.

"And you're forgetting how stubborn I am," Dean said.

Cas sat there thinking for a few minutes before he disappeared.

"Wuss," Dean accused.

He began to wonder what the angel had left to do and his thoughts quickly turned inappropriate.

He quickly cut off that thought, he needed to torture Cas not himself.

With that Cas came back with a bag of bacon cheeseburgers.

"You're going to need a lot more than that to bribe me to shut up," Dean said with a grin. "Besides the more you resist telling the worse it must be and the more I want to know just how corrupted you are." It was more than just that in Dean's mind. It was fighting to be the man in the relationship.

"They aren't for you," Cas said as he took the first burger out of the bag.

He began to bite into the burger and made moaning sounds. Either he knew exactly what he was doing or he was just trying to prove that the burgers were good.

"Damn you are corrupted," Dean said with a smirk.

"Mmhmm," Cas nodded.

Dean's jaw dropped, "Wait you understand that?"

"Yup," Cas responded.

A question suddenly popped into Dean's mind and he couldn't control himself before he asked, "Have you had sex?"

"No," Cas responded. "But you haven't lately either."

"Cas are you a peeping tom?" Dean asked with a grin.

"Nope," Cas said.

"Are you sure? Because you already creeper stare at me while I sleep," Dean said.

"You're still wrong," Cas said wondering when this had become a guessing game.

"Have you-" Dean started to guess before he was interrupted.

"This isn't twenty questions," Cas said.

"Wow making references of your own," Dean said trying to distract from how disappointed he was that Cas wasn't letting him guess.

"How about I leave you here for twenty-four hours alone and see if you change your mind?" Cas asked and before Dean could respond he was gone.

Dean just rolled his eyes and went to go to sleep, but just as he was about to fall asleep the TV turned on at full volume and wouldn't turn off.

"Very funny Cas," Dean said. "What's the big secret you're trying to hide anyways?"

Dean decided to spend the time thinking through what had happened recently and what Cas had said.

He hadn't had sex, but he had for some reason brought up that Dean wasn't getting lucky lately either. He wasn't a peeping tom, but he was fairly corrupted considering the burger incident.

He thought over why he hadn't been able to sleep with the last woman and suddenly realized that Cas had stuck around at the hotel until Dean had come back, then after the story was told he'd left.

No he wouldn't have . . . he couldn't have . . .

The more he thought about it the more convinced he was that Cas had somehow been responsible. After all he _is_ Dean Winchester, that sort of stuff doesn't happen to him.

Dean finally sat up and prayed to get Cas back telling him that he gave up because he was bored, had a headache, and he one hundred percent wanted to punch every character in this procedural cop show.

Cas shows up and studies the expression on Dean's face and asked, "You're giving up that easily?"

"At least for now," Dean said.

A few minutes later Dean was nibbling at the angel's ear and stopped to whisper, "I know."

Cas looked him in the eyes and said, "No you don't."

"Yes, I do," Dean said. "So how'd you do it?"

"Do what?" Cas asked, not going to be trapped into admitting things Dean didn't know.

"You fully understand what kept me from sleeping with . . . what was her name? Starla?" Dean asked. "Anyways you completely understood because you caused it and waited to hear the story in the hotel room later."

Cas shrugged.

"You've got to stop using your stupid angel powers to get your way," Dean accused. "But at least you aren't hippy Cas."

"Hippy Cas?" The angel asked.

"When Zachariah took me to 2014 you didn't have your angel powers so you were drugged up and having orgies," Dean explained.

"Why?" Cas asked.

"Because you were human," Dean replied.

"Why?" Cas asked again.

"No more questions," Dean said before silencing Cas with another kiss.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: Please read and review! Okay so I know it's been a while, but I had this written most of the time, but I wasn't sure if this was how I wanted to end it. I just decided that I'd put up and then decide if I wanted to add another chapter or not afterwards. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter :D**

**Oh yeah and a super big special extra gigantor thank you to the reviewers of last chapter: Paulathe Cat, Havent Met My Angel Yet, darkphoenix2345, and kissacazador**


End file.
